


The Thing Is...

by heros_wings



Series: Moments [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun encourages YunJae because it means he gets Changmin to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing Is...

The thing was...

YunJae wasn't real.

At all.

But Yoochun more-or-less encouraged it. He didn't even mind that the fans gave him the title of "YunJae President."

Because all of this meant that the secret glances, the small smiles and subtle touches in front of the camera—and behind YunJae—went largely unnoticed or misinterpreted.

It meant he could hug Changmin on stage while every fancam was trained on the two oldest members.

Meant that when Changmin wrapped his arms around him through crowded airports and dug his fingers into his shoulder, he could smile behind his scarf without a single fan thinking anything of it.

He didn't have to hide the small lurch of affection when they said, "Kiss Couple" in unison in front of the camera...

Didn't have to shy away when Changmin wrapped his legs around him—once again for everyone to see, but no one to notice.

He smiled when Changmin would complain loudly once they were free of fans, cameras, and snooping managers. Laughed when he went on about the mountain of YooSu and YunJae doujinshi piled in the corner of their apartment.

Because the thing was...

It was their little secret.

And Yoochun didn't like to share.

 


End file.
